tarigaroslorefandomcom-20200214-history
RP
HRANÍ RP Co je to RP? RP znamená "role-playing", což můžeme přeložit jako "hraní role". Pointou role-playingu je, že se snažíme vcítit do nějaké (povětšinou fiktivní) postavy a představit si, jak by se v dané situaci zachovala. To neznám. Proto tu máme několik rad a tipů, jak správně "hrát svou roli". Patero RP 1. Ještě než si vytvoříte postavu, zamyslete se nad tím, jaká má být - a nejde jen o to, zda to bude "elf zaklínač" či "trpasličí barbar", ale zda bude zlá nebo hodná, zda bude milá a laskavá či lakomá a nepřející, zda bude veselá nebo smutná, upovídaná či mlčenlivá... bude mít ráda ostatní rasy nebo ne? Bude mít ráda alkohol - nebo si bude dávat zásadně jablečný mošt? Je dobré si tohle dobře promyslet a psát si to na papír - pomůže vám to i správně zvolit povolání. Netrpělivá postava, kterou hnedka všechno znudí, se těžko stane čarodějem, což je povolání vyžadující dlouhé, předlouhé studium, stejně tak kliďas, kterého nic nevytočí, těžko bude barbarem, který svou bojovou "techniku" zakládá na své zuřivosti. Teprve až budete mít jasno, zapněte hru a založte postavu. A při vymýšlení postavy se nebojte inspirovat nějakou postavou z filmu či knihy! 2. Ať už se něčím necháte inspirovat či ne, zvolte si pěkné, dobře znějící a neotřelé jméno (týká se jména postavy, ne účtu). Za jména typu "l33t44" či "SexyMonster123" můžete dostat dokonce ban, stejně tak známá jména jako "Gandalf" či "Harry Potter" nejsou vhodná. Je to vaše postava - nebojte se k ní přihlásit tím, že jí dáte unikátní jméno. 3. Pamatujte, že ve hře cokoliv napíšete, to se týká vaší postavy. Když napíšete do chatu "ahoj", oslovila vaše postava ostatní postavy - ke komunikaci mezi hráči chat ve hře neslouží. Proto vždy pište jen věci, které by vaše postava opravdu řekla - "dneska večer dávaj v telce hokej" je možná informace, kterou chcete svým spoluhráčům sdělit, do hry ale nepatří. Všechny informace, které smíte napsat, jsou tzv. IC - "in character". Tato zkratka označuje všechno, co se týká přímo postavy a herního světa - na druhou stranu to, co do hry nepatří, je OOC - "out of character". Pokud byste ovšem nutně (v případě krajní nouze!) potřebovali sdělit ostatním něco OOC, využijte patřičných ooc kanálů jako je chat a podobně. Snažte se ovšem OOC informacím vyhnout. Vyzrazování IC informací OOC cestou bude krutě trestáno! 4. A tak tu máme Emote kanál. S tím souvisí tzv. hvězdičková notace. Cokoliv napíšete do Emote kanálu nebo do hvězdičkové notace popisujete, co postava dělá - čímž můžete dokreslit celkovou atmosféru. Zprávy ve hvězdičkové notaci jsou psány vždy z pohledu třetí osoby. Pár příkladů: "Ahoj! *usměje se*", "Tak a dost! *zamračí se*", "Dáš si taky? *nabídne čutoru*", "*protáhne se*". 5. Dávejte si pozor na tzv. "metagaming". Občas se vám totiž jako hráči mohou dostat informace, které vaše postava nemá - třeba když na Tarigarosu zemřete, zapomenete vše hodinu před svou smrtí, tj. nebudete si pamatovat svého vraha. Vy jako hráč si ho ale samozřejmě zapamatujete - a pokud ho vaše postava vyhledá a jen tak bezdůvodně zabije, protože vy jako hráč víte, že je to jen msta, dopouštíte se metagame, protože vaše postava na něj přece zapomněla. Stejně tak vaše postava nezná jména ostatních postav, protože se jí nepředstavili, ačkoliv vy jejich jména znáte, protože ve hře má každý své jméno nad hlavou. A takhle je to s čímkoliv - metagame je prostě zneužívání OOC informací k IC účelům. Nikdo nemá rád metagamery, protože to kazí dobrou hru - a může to vést až k banu. PAMATUJTE, ŽE ZA DOBRÉ RP HRANÍ VÁS MOHOU GM ODMĚNIT RP BODY!